Fall of the Gods
by 0ldMonk
Summary: Born into the world created by J.K. Rowling was indeed quite the surprise. Unfortunately, circumstances brought me far from canon. Yet I didn't care at all. In the end, family above all else. Even as the law was set against me and mine. I struggled, a costly battle with my inner demon as I swallowed the forbidden knowledge... Fiat justitia ruat cælum [SI, Self Insert, Anti-Hero]
1. Prologue

**_Author's note:  
_**

 _A plot bunny attacked me, thus this. I love reading about Harry Potter Self Inserts and their struggles. However, I didn't like the way many just rehashed canon or followed canon to the detail, ignoring the wider wizarding world. So as you can guess, in my fanfic I want to explore other wizarding communities.  
_

 _Although, Dresden Files inspired me a little, so you can expect some interesting fights._

 _I will of course let a little tidbit of canon in so that the timeline is established._

 _Another important detail is that I will never use something to really measure magic, I mean it's magic, it works in mysterious way, which we couldn't comprehend with just science, so I took the way Taure postulated about the world of J.K. Rowling and added some liberties to fit my story._

 _Please, give me some comments, so I can increase my writing skill level.  
_

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _I do not own Harry Potter which was written and trademarked by J.K. Rowling. My only property is this fanfiction written, letting my SI live in the world of Harry Potter, to show my love and apprecation for the fandom.  
_

* * *

 **Firestorm**

* * *

My arrival disturbed the animals nearby, wild toucans nested in tree hollows, flew out, shrieking in anger. After all, my apparition was indeed quite loud. Some even tried to assail me, flapping their wings in agitation as they speed to me, trying to peck me, but to no avail, as my trusty wand, a short one, pointed at one of them and turned its feathers on fire.

It shrieked in panic and pain, its fellows turned tails.

A firm, decisive movement of my wrist extinguished the flames, calming the last toucan. It, however, glared at me, fixing me in place. My wand ready as it flew close to me. I let it, intrigued.

It landed in front of me, a foot apart, his wings spread, trying to scare me.

I however just gave it the best wide smile I could muster, it wasn't particularly hard as I found it hilarious.

A second passed. It shrieked, held its head up and turned away. It flew into the deep thick forest.

I smelled burnt wood. A quick look around, I saw the culprit, a tree which was in the process of burning down. It seemed the fire spread through the flapping and sparks lit the dry wood aflame.

Ah, well, although incendio was one of the basic spells, it could wreak havoc on the environment if you weren't careful at all. Fortunately, a quick aguamenti solved the problem.

The once burning patch of the tree was now wet, black spots were recognizable.

My heartiest condolence, Mr. Tree.

Now that I've got my peace, I stilled my movements completely, breathing slowly. I focused on my hearing, trying to get a feeling of the immediate surrounding. So far I wasn't successful, so I reached into a bag clipped around my waist and took an item out.

It was a potion I prepared for such occasions like this one.

I popped the cork, inhaling the strong sharp smell, an Asian cook's wet dream. I coughed a little as it invaded my being, shaping my senses.

While some tears were streaming down my cheeks, I concentrated, determined, letting it form my path. The whole world faded.

Nothing, but a path was left. I took it. One step.

I smelled. I heard. I saw. I felt.

Redish leaves fluttered carried by a strong gush, fell down, some on my head, others on the ground, giving sound.

I ignored it. My mind was empty of thoughts, but one. I pushed.

I didn't know whether it was a second, minutes or hours. I only let the path guide me.

I arrived. I took every sensation from the destination. Everything. I burned it in my memory. A dead tree with corpses of insects in its bark and black, brittle leaves on the ground, forming a circle around the tree. The smell of death pervaded the place, despair was rooted. It stunk. Hate filled my being, distracting me.

Avada Kedavra. Just two words. I will kill. Kill. Kill. Kill!

Stop.

I banished these foreign thoughts, emptying my mind completely, losing sight of the place. As I slowly came to my senses, my heavy pants accompanied me. My surrounding was the same, yet I saw how some trees spotted dead leaves.

That was dangerously close. I shuddered, either because of the cold air or the place. My thoughts circled back to it as I had memorized it. My pants subsided as I controlled my breathing, getting it to a calm pace, again.

Should I, or not? No, it would be too dangerous. I came this far already, I shouldn't waste my lead, because I was lazy.

It seemed a direct apparition was out, so I could only do it the muggle way.

I know approximately where it was. I twirled my wand around myself as if I would wrap myself in ropes, setting a disillusionment charm on me. My figure now took the colors of the environments, making me a human chameleon.

Tergeo and the bacteria on the outside which produced the human odor was removed, thus masking my smell for a short while.

My light, but silent steps were seen on the dirt as I stalked through the deep forest. The animals were none the wiser. Some were perceptive, guided by instinct, stilled their movements as I passed them.

I made a note of that.

I stepped on wet, muddled soil. It stunk after piss and shit. I grimaced, disgusted by the smell, however, I ignored it easily as I had my suspicions. Perhaps it was a trap to cut one of my senses out, getting me to take the easy way, the bubble-head charm.

I didn't fall one bit. It was too obvious. Childish even. But I could understand the way of thinking. Other lesser hunters would fall prey to the simple, yet effective trap. Credit where credit was due.

My target was someone who didn't make it to the fifth year, having been barred from Hogwarts on suspicion of using the Dark Arts on fellow students. Not really a dangerous foe in the knowledge of spells, yet dangerous because of a certain aspect of spells, the Dark Arts.

If someone had the time to immerse him or herself in the deepest abyss, what else could it be but an abyss where you forgot yourself in it, they would become twisted, not their former self anymore, but a shade.

Some could actually hold back the abyss as they descended into the madness that was the Dark Arts, but these were far in between.

I once came into contact with the Dark Arts, having been cursed by it. It destroyed my lovely family, tore them apart like animals for slaughter. Oh, how I hated it. How I regretted. Yet...

As much as I detested the Dark Arts, I voluntarily climbed into the abyss, trying to find a cure against the curse, yet even that was denied as Aurors righted the law, brought justice in form of a slap to my face. My family dead. Myself on the wanted list of the Ministry of Magic.

I let out air as I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, instead of traveling to the past.

It seemed that the gloomy and creepy surrounding brought back these memories.

I stopped -

A quick dodge to the side saved me as a Killing Curse sailed pass me to my earlier position, exploding as it met the dirt, splashing dirt everywhere. I waved my wand to where I assumed my foe was, the dirt flew. A quick sharp controlled up thrust transfigured the dirt into dust, impairing the sight of my enemy, but so mine, too.

I muttered carefully, not letting a mistake slip by, "HOH-min-nuhm ruh-VAY-lee-oh." The Homenum Revelio revealed my foe, not far away behind the dead black tree, crusted with dry blood, giving the appearance of dark red lines.

So you want to play with me, eh?

Alright, let me indulge yourself.

My right hand gripped the cedar wand hard enough to whiten my knuckles. I summoned my anger and pride. Together they formed the necessary mental strength for me to push my will onto the world.

I motioned my wand with sharp strokes at the dead tree, transfiguring the bloody dark dried dye to something combustible, ethanol.

From the left up to the peak, from the peak down to the right.

I shouted, my frustrations all too obvious, "in-SEN-dee-o!" The Incendio lit the dead tree up like a firework. The heat swept through me as the other close trees caught fire too.

My foe? Well, let's just say she burned like a witch. May God judge her soul she sold to the Devil.

Her soul-wrecking screams vibrated through the thick forest, scaring the animals, scurrying to safety. Birds took off, escaping the flames. Deep black smoke clouds drifted through the air above me as I left the place, letting the fire spread and illuminating the night.

Please accept my deepest apologies, Mr. Forest. At least you have something to warm yourself and some torches.

It wasn't long before the whole forest burned. I heard the sound of a siren, certainly the firefighters. A quick look above and I saw a helicopter flying around.

I took a deep breath, ignoring my burning surroundings as I focused on a place. The urban place appeared in my mind, it's clean appearance all too familiar as I concentrated on the metro, passengers disembarking the trains as others boarded. Behind a column there slept a beggar, shadows moved as trains moved. There!

I willed myself to the Destination. A pop and I was there. Deliberation helped me to avoid Splinching myself. I practiced this process very hard, so hard that I lost indeed some parts of myself in training. A shameful, yet necessary display to engrave the consequences into my damn brain.

The beggar behind me awoke by the sound of the apparition. He blinked confused as he couldn't notice me. I pulled out some money and threw it at him, surprising him as he looked around, trying to find his benefactor.

I walked off, climbing the steps to the surface. The sun blinded me as my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. I squinted as I watched how muggles passed me, not noticing me at all.

Muggles, eh? It seemed this life ignited my superior attitude I didn't have in my past life at all. Being a muggle was one thing, but being a useless muggle was shameful. It didn't surprise me at all that I just chosed the path of seppuku. Well, I wanted to think that I did it for honor, however, it was just plain suicide, a euphemism.

A finite later, I scared some poor muggles as I appeared so sudden, getting attention which I loved for some reason. I giggled as I walked with a skip, humming all the while with a cheerful melody as I moved to the familiar streets. My black high heeled boots gave weight to my steps, dark red skirt fluttering as wind breezed, getting some looks by the males as I moved my hips in tandem.

I took a paper out from between the breasts, jiggling in the white blouse a little as I didn't wear anything under it.

Ah, I never thought I would like this attention by the males. Indeed, I was obsessed by it, getting them to pay me, me alone, their gazes.

Fuck, am I really a slut?

What would my sister say in my past life if she would see me?

Well, whatever. One should use the body to one's advantage.

In front of a hotel, a five star, called Victoria, I stepped through the automatic doors, giving a friendly smile to the security guard, making him smile, yet his eyes wanted to devour me.

I swayed my hips on purpose as I walked to the elevator, letting him see it all. A quick look at a mirror on a column confirmed his obvious erection, a little bump on his black pants. How cute.

Let's have some fun. I took discreetly a hold of my wand, pointing at his mirror self and said playfully, letting the words roll on my tongue, "ric-tuh-SEM-pra." He buckled down, his hands clamping down on his. White spots appeared. A little tickle was fun, huh?

My grin couldn't be wider as I went into the elevator, turning around and winked at him as he looked at me, his look full of shame. How delicious.

I wetted my lips with the tongue as I played with my brown straight hairs. I looked at the mirror and saw a cute face, petite nose, small but kissable lips and the impossible clear blueish, grey eyes. I loved this body. I would try to chat her up if I met her in my past life.

I sighed, leaned on the mirror wall, slumped as I waited for the elevator to reach my destination.

I breathed in and out, letting myself relax while I thought about how much fun the security guard had. It turned me somewhat on as the glimpse from his feelings I got, appeared. I sucked on my left index finger, biting on it as I reached down with my right hand and -

The elevator chimes, apparently, I reached my destination, the 7th floor. I walked out, click-clack echoed through the hall as my boots met the ground, giving away my presence as I moved to the 7th door.

I didn't bother to unlock it with a keycard, instead, I just glared at it. It unlocked with a click, revealing the clear view to the north sea. The penthouse was already furniture, but I took some liberties to make it home. Dolls would not be remiss, but for the time being my sweet loyal plushies stood guard.

Don't laugh... You know, they were enchanted to explode if someone broke in. The explosion would easily knock this high building down. Eh, perhaps I should use other enchantments? Nah. It was alright.

I jumped on the black couch and took the remote, pressed a button, starting the TV. Some uninteresting news. Another button pressed.

"- Millennium Bridge bombed by terrorists. Rescue search is underway. As you can see -" The relative young anchorwoman, pretty with make-up and dark red jacket, told the viewers, agitated.

Oh.

So it has begun.

Another click and the global news were showed.

It displayed the news with the headline "Firestorm in the Amazonas National Forest"

I chuckled in the beginning, not long after it transformed into a full-blown laughter as I just let it all out.

My laughter subsided a little, although I giggled like a maniac now. I made myself comfortable on the couch, letting it swallow me as I slumped like a sloth. I dozed almost off, but something took me by surprise.

A loud screech. My ears were ringing as I stood up, quite jumped and with a slight wrist movement, I summoned a revolver to the other hand. I opened the cylinder, counted the bullets, five of six. It would do. My palm which held the wand sweated as I cautiously moved to the bathroom.

Another screech. Loud as the first before. It seemed my second ward was broken, too. It wasn't a subtle job. They wanted to know that they were gunning for me.

Aurors? No, they would come quick and subtle, with me sleeping as a stone cold rock.

Then who could it be? I didn't have many enemies who were alive unless they achieved immortality. Ha.

I breathed deeply oxygen in as I let myself immerse in the building, following the staircases down, on the ground floor I looked, really looked.

There. I saw three wizards, one of them a female, if the figure didn't deceive me, working in tandem to bring my wards down. The female one noticed me. Before I could retreat, she pointed her ugly wand at me and shouted, power thrumming, "de-PUHL-so!" It banished me to my penthouse. I broke to my knees, vomiting. Greenish puddle colored the wooden ground. Fuck!

Bitch! Motherfucking bitch!

I steadied myself and tried to focus on the mirrors again, instead what I got was headaches. It seemed she destroyed all mirrors on the ground floor. That was fast. They didn't play around. What was their goal? To kill me? Or...

They wanted me alive. These fucking bloody fuckers.

Alright, so what do I've got here? Unfortunately, not much as this was just one of my safehouses. My plushies. Well, that would be suicide at best.

What else?

I opened the cupboard and punched at the wall, it broke after some time, I took a shotgun out, an ammo box and three potions.

I took the shells and loaded the shotgun in hurry, letting some shells fall down, but I ignored them and took just another round of shells out the box. After that, I slung the shotgun behind me as I popped the cork of one potion and slurped them hastily down. Molten gold flew under my chin as some liquid escaped my mouth. I felt it.

I took a coin out of my bag, throwing it up, betting on the head while it spun in the air. As it flew down, quite chaotic, yet I was certain that I won the bet.

It clicked metallic on the ground, twirling around until it stood still. Slowly it fell down, giving way to head.

It seemed the Felix Felicis worked alright.

Now on the other potion. The liquid vanished in my mouth. My body morphed, my feet grew bigger, fingers thicker, knees and arms muscular, my genital transformed into a dick, my hip narrowed, while my chest subsided, and at last, my head turned to that of an old man.

A quick look into the mirror confirmed the successful transformation. The Polyjuice Potion was a pain to make. Well, at least it tasted like an old man.

Now the crème de la crème, I gripped my wand hard, motioned it with a controlled, albeit sharp strokes at my left shoulder, strengthening the bones, growing the muscles, binding it with stronger cartilage. This I repeated for me left arms and hand.

With a flourish of my wand, I summoned a bottle of Blood-Replenishing Potion, almost choking myself as I greedily drank it down, letting red-colored liquid dropped down the throat.

I took the shotgun with my left hand, one-handed. Another screech.

I hurriedly transfigured the shotgun and the revolver temporarily into small toys, so that I could drop them into my bag on the waist.

I didn't have much time. Now or never as I had the surprise.

How did I want to attack them? I could trigger the fire alarm, getting the ground floor chaotic as everyone would want to escape the building.

Actually, it wasn't a bad plan at all.

After I triggered the alarm, I braced myself as I prepared to jump down to another building close by. It would be deadly for a muggle, I, however, was a witch, eh, a wizard now.

As the alarm rung, muggles ran panicked down the staircases, some stumbled and fell down, were trampled by the others. Unfortunately, I didn't have any mirrors on the ground floor anymore, else their faces would be forever engraved in my memory. I could imagine their horror.

A crowd full of cockroaches, eh, I mean muggles, muggles of course.

I took off, sprinting, crashing through the window glass, I fell down. I flailed a little, cold air seeped into me as the wind rushed. I steadied myself somewhat, closing on the roof of the lower building. Five seconds.

Three.

My wand ready, I waved, waved, waved, stronger. Noticing that it didn't suffice, I called, mustering every inch of strength I had, "ah-REST-oh mo-MEN-tum!"

Two.

My fall slowed down to a crawl.

One.

My whole weight pressed against the roof, breaking some bricks as I crashed into it. I came to a roll, uncontrollable. It led me close to the end as I got myself steadied by pressing onto my heels in the direction where I was rolling.

I panted, heavily without rhythm. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

A glance at the building, I saw nothing much in the darkness. I concentrated on the mirrors, letting my breath guide me.

Slowly, but surely, I was in. I could see. I saw how some floors were deserted by humans and pets, while others were swimming in muggles.

I could spark the explosion of my plushies, killing my would-be kidnappers, thus killing innocent muggles, too.

That wasn't an option at all. I didn't want to shame my family from the past and this life anymore. Would my enemies care about the muggles? I didn't really know. If they were Aurors I could be certain that the muggles wouldn't be in real danger.

So I did something suicidal, I let a gust of flame out, signaling to them my position.

Bright red light flew past me as I vaulted over to another house, it seemed they really wanted me alive. I called another gust of flame, this time, focusing longer on it, letting it build the heat up till I let it out. The roof melted practically as my fire ate through it. I heard a soul-crushing scream from one of my enemies.

The battle was on.

Lights lit the dark sky up. Red. Blue.

The spell was on the tips of my tongue as I jumped to another building, my pursuers followed me with wand blazing. Now instead of red lights, it seemed my enemies wanted me dead as they now used the Killing Curse.

Another dodge, a heartbeat away from being a corpse as my earlier position exploded, pushing me up in the air. Time stood still. My eyes wide. My mouth grim. I looked ahead.

Time resumed. Slow.

I saw how the greenish sparkling light traveled to me in slow motion. I closed my eyes, focusing on a brick, drawing on my last bit of power, I pulled it to me with a great cry of, "AK-key-oh!"

It flew lightning fast, intercepted the Killing Curse. It exploded, showered me in dust as the shockwave pushed me down the roof.

My back was on fire. My wand arm, broken. I coughed blood as I saw their blurry forms closing in.

Before I blacked out, I drew again on my last bit of power, transfiguring the shotgun to its original form, aimed at one of them who threw a hastily shield charm. Unfortunately for him, my shotgun had quite the punch as I depressed the trigger, again and again.

Until he was riddled with holes. His body crumbled.

The witch was furious and -

Pain. Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!

Undiluted PAIN! PURE PAIN!

It stopped. My nerves were on fire as I twitched on the roof like a fresh fish out of the water.

My thoughts in disarray. I couldn't concentrate.

Clear your mind!

I tried to. But-

Another spike of PAIN!

I saw the blurry form of the witch crackling with delight. It angered me. It made me remember my pathetic self. My past life. My regrets. My Hate. HATE!

I used the Hate, drew on it and powered the insane spell I had on my tongue. With so much hatred, I called forth the cursed fire. A spark lit the sky up like a sun blazing, it illuminated everything, so bright. It formed into a gestalt of a gigantic fire dragon. Heat washed over us.

My control was too shaken, so instead, I didn't even try to control it. I let it free.

It's flames surrounded my nemesis, it devoured her whole, her screams couldn't even be heard.

As I slowly came to my senses, I numbly could only stare at what I had summoned.

I was fucking insane.

Shit, I need to get away or I will die!

So, with every effort, I could gather this instant, even if it pained me, I thought of a little garden, habituated by many exotic plants like the cherry tree, its color was pinkish Lila because it was gen modified. Now!

With Determination, I sailed forth to my Destination without Deliberation.

Arrived, I didn't feel my dick anymore. Fuck me! I am a eunuch!


	2. Chapter I

_**Author's note:**_

 _Here I am again! A new chapter, my muse cooperated with me voluntarily. I didn't need to force her. Hey, she is good girl, very obedient. Okay, fun aside. The chapter was a little fun to write as I did some research on some spells you will find in this chapter while consulting the Holy Bible of Taure._

 _If you find some grammar mistakes, I would be appreciated if you could point them out. If... my grammar isn't the problem, perhaps you could tell me if the chapter flowed fluidly for you and if you liked the pace._

 _Of course, I wouldn't force you, but cookies won't eat themselves._

 _Oh, before I forget to ask, what do you want to see in this fic. Well, as I said I want to explore the wizarding world, building on top of the framework. Exploring together makes more fun~_

 _Now have fun reading!_

* * *

 **.**

 **Cold Rain**

 **.**

* * *

My body appeared amidst flowers, getting myself entangled as I pounded into the wet grass, sliding until I hit a tree. Pain enveloped my back. I bit my tongue, trying to hold back the scream. It didn't help as I instead coughed.

I laid there, moaning in pure pain, my nerves burnt like Shirou Emyia's circuits. Tears welled inside my eyes, blurring the view.

After some time, my thoughts were coherent enough to assess the damage.

My back was definitely broken. Well, fuck me.

Okay, my legs were luckily fine. I took the wand with my left hand, letting its thestral hair tickling my palm, soothing me. A quick glance to my right showed my arm bent in the false direction. I tried to move it a little. Pain coursed through my arm, the muscles spasm. Bloody Hell!

I took deep breaths as I pointed the want to myself and waited as I was immersed in the pain.

My mind was in disarray. The Crucio... Aftereffects... Fucking bitch!

I needed to be in control.

I screamed the incantation, my strokes powerful, but controlled, "imp-PEER-ee-oh!" Nothing else mattered as I felt a floating sensation, thoughts vanished into an empty box, while worries were flying at lightspeed away. Happiness welled inside me as I felt the pain. There was no pain, only pleasure.

I commanded in the silent corner of my mind, "Move. Nothing is painful. Everything is bliss."

My muscles didn't spasm anymore. I pointed my wand to the broken arm and transfigured dead cells into the necessary mass to patch the fractures, an incantation later, I stabilized my broken arm. Although it spotted quite dark red areas as the veins did burst open and skin swelled in these areas. To rectify it, I conjured water out of thin air, using the moist and let it flow through my mouth. I was thirsty, I admitted, however, there was a deeper reason than to conjure it to drink. To let the human body heal, you needed to have sufficient mass. Water was sufficient enough for the purpose of cannibalizing it to regrow the bones and veins in false order, conflicting against the natural healing mechanism. Fortunately, I only felt bliss as pain should course through me, while I destroyed the arm, preparing it for the quite brutal healing.

My wand moved, a deep slow, yet powerful stroke to the right, forming the horizontal line. I circled the wand around the line, one time, two times, three times, till the seventh time and whispered, "Heile." Improvisation was the key. Both, the healing charm and the repairing charm followed a common theory. Epsikey could mend minor injuries, while the Reparo could mend broken objects. Normally, you would use the Epsikey as using the Reparo was indeed insane and possible suicidal as the consequences were undefined, however, if you knew the concept, the foundation on which this spell was built on, then you would know that the only reason it couldn't fix your bones was that it wasn't damaged per se as your human body could heal such broken bones in time. So how could you heal the broken bone without resorting to potions which I did not have? Simple, destroy the arm you had broken.

Brutal, yet efficient as my broken arm righted itself, the bones in right places, veins where they would be. Natural, yet unnatural as the quick process begun.

I wouldn't recommend it to anyone who wasn't ready to imperius themselves or had sufficient Occlumency practices. The muggles called it meditation, a cheap way to refer as such, thus wizardkind mocked them, I included.

As I let my bones be healed, I took out something tiny, transfigured to its original form, a pocket mirror. With my trembling right hand, I held it up to my face, my face apparently reverted to my original, a tired face, eyes red with dried tears on the cheeks, looked back. Not beautiful. My lip was split. The tip of my tongue tasted the blood on it, disgusted I spat it out.

I sighed.

I focused again on the mirror, now, however, I whispered, rolling the words on my tongue, soft, "Aufname abspielen." The mirror vibrated for a second before it showed the events of the night. The attackers in their black robes with hoods up, making the identification of their faces difficult as the shadows didn't let the light shine through. So I forwarded the recording till the moment the witch destroyed the mirrors on the ground floor.

I paused. There, I saw it. Cold seeped into me, from my back as the healing spell did its work. It was so pleasant that I could sleep here. The thought about sleep awoke my exhaustion. It was indeed a crazy day. Tired as fuck.

It wasn't very long before the arms of Morpheus embraced me and seducing me to his bed.

* * *

I twirled around with my arms stretched out, a wide smile on my face as I relished in the sun. Flowers circled around me as a gust of the wind carried them.

Finally, I let myself fall down on the soft grass field. On my index finger, I saw how an ant crawled, trying to find its way to the colony. It was Wunderbar! I admired it as the ant didn't cease its struggle, instead, it increased it, while I held it captive in my palms, turning them, again and again, to confuse the poor insect.

A shout, I listened carefully. Another, "Maria!" Ah, mum, called me. I should hurry up.

I didn't want to disappoint her at all, so I climbed to my small feet and ran after her. I didn't like my mum mad.

My mum saw me and took me by her hand, grabbing my little hand hard enough that I cried out in pain. She ignored me and just dragged me. Time passed as we walked, I just followed the motions.

She stopped in front of the door, our home, and took the keys out, choosing one, she unlocked the door with it. The door gave way to a shabby room, not well maintained as the floor creaked when I moved, following my mum. I saw even flies gathering around the dishes. I made a face. It was disgusting. The smell. I almost tripped over some bottles, smelling a putrid stench.

My mum called out, impatient as she tapped her right foot on the ground repeatedly, "Mark! We need to go! They found some evidence!"

Out of another room came a man, dressed in a track suit, his full beard hide the familiar face. As I stared at him, I remembered. He was my daddy. His tired looking face distorted ugly as he saw me looking at him. He averted his eyes, I didn't know why. Did I make him sad? Was I a bad girl?

"What evidence, Claire?" His voice was deep, making me fear a little if I heard him speaking with such a cold tone.

"The knife! You forgot the knife!" My mum was agitated as she yelled at him.

I could only stare at them, not comprehending the situation. I instead watched how cockroaches skittered around. It scared me, yet I continued to watch these filthy things, trying to pass time.

I heard yells, distraught at the situation I heard them shouting at each other.

I didn't know what I should do, so I brought my hands to my ear and sat down on the creaking wooden floor, trying to ignore the fighting.

Something crashed into my head, black spots gathered in the corner of my eyes till darkness embraced me.

* * *

I woke up in a driving bus, rain splattered on the window. It streamed down the window, impairing the view to the outside. I shook my head, trying to gather my bearing. A quick look to my side, a teenage girl sat beside me, typing in her smartphone, an iPhone. My view lingered at her screen as she messaged, telling someone that she was 7 minutes away from her stop. Wait. I couldn't decipher the time and date on her screen. I narrowed my eyes in concentration. It should be the 7th of July -

The smartphone was flipped around by her, her eyes fixed me with a harsh glare as she spoke, "Are you a fucking creep?" The last word was hissed by her. It quite garnered the attention of the other passengers.

The glares made me uncomfortable, however, I soldiered on and asked, "Which time is it?" Her glare morphed into a blank stare of disbelief. It seemed I surprised her, had her out of balance.

She answered with a detached tone, "The 7th of July, 7th o'clock." Her look was empty and distanced as if she didn't really look at me. I looked around and saw others having the same look.

What the fuck was going on?

Too confused, to comprehend, I just stood up and made my way to the exit as the bus arrived at the stop.

Unfortunately, the door closed in front of me as I tried to step through. I was perplexed. Didn't the driver see me at all?

The bus drove, splashing water everywhere as a storm raged above, thunder blasted my eardrums. A stabbing pain made itself noticeable and something fluid streamed down the side of my head. I touched it, feeling the warm wet fluid and held it in front of my eyes, seeing the red color of my blood. Shit!

Thunder echoed the streets and lightning illuminated the dark sky. I felt my weight pressing me down as the bus accelerated to a dangerous degree.

It sped through the streets, the tires punched into little puddles.

Hey. Hey. Hey! That's too dangerous!

"Hey! Drive slower! Fucking damn it!" I commanded the bus driver while cursing at him. What he did in response shocked me to death, quite literally.

He just stood up from his seat, ignoring that the bus got out of control. His blank look was engraved into my brain as the bus flipped upside down. I floated. Just for a moment.

And then I crashed.

* * *

I felt something cold and wet on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and closed them instantly as some raindrops splashed into my eyes. I sneezed, the cold got me good. I patted the earth after my wand until I found it in a puddle. The wet cold wood was a welcome reminder that I should move my sweet bouncy ass.

However, before that, I needed to check my body after further injuries I perhaps overlooked in hurry. So I moved with the tip of the wand, as I concentrated on the spell I created years ago to help me check for injuries, willing it to existence. The tip lighted like a weak Lumos, however yellow, indicating that the place where I checked was a minor injury, surely some scratches or so. Infections weren't really my greatest worry at the moment. Other areas showed green lights for already healed. Fortunately, there was nothing red, meaning no lethal injuries like a broken back.

The spell was an interesting one for sure in the academically sense as I used for the base the basic light spell, the Lumos. I then brewed a potion which acted like a bonfire for the light spell. This potion only needed to be consumed once.

Once you said the incantation correctly, you only needed to move your wand down your body and it will lighten up, informing yourself of the degree of injury.

The potion wasn't particularly hard to brew. First, you need to have clear water in a bottle. This you heat up until it steamed. Then you cut your finger and let three blood drops fall into it. After that, you need only two last things.

The memory of pain. Siphon the memory like you would do it for a Pensieve.

A small insect. It can be an ant which I took as I liked them.

The memory I siphoned, I poured it into the mix. The once bloody color gave way to something dark greenish.

At last, the insect went down, too.

Then you need to heat the bottle for exactly forty-two minutes. Afterward, I stirred it until it was jellylike.

This potion should be directly consumed after brewing as it will evaporate instantly after 7 minutes. I tested it, thoroughly.

The cold rain brought me back out of my musings. I was too lonely, it seemed. A mocking thought.

It was unbelievable cold, I shuddered, but I didn't know if that was just the cold or something far ominous. Whatever.

I threw my wand into the air and caught it with my right hand, twirling it around the fingers. I stopped the twirling and with light lazy movement, I called forth a gust of heat, a very weak Incendio. I focused on the heat and enchanted it, gluing it to my very being like an improvised hot-air charm.

Of course, I could do the complicated motions for the hot-air charm, but as you knew I was quite lazy and I didn't think I had the necessary juice you could say to do some more mental gymnastics. I was dead tired. The sleep, no, the nightmare wasn't restful at all.

Unfortunately, I needed to move, fast.

A quick Accio summoned flowers to me which I then transfigured into rainproof clothes. It wasn't difficult as my hand didn't tremble anymore, so mistakes were avoided. To transfigure something complex as rainproof clothing, one only needed to know the science behind the structure. The Will will do the rest. I used the lotus leaf as the base for the clothing. It's water repelling ability by its structure was very useful and with magic, capital letters, it wasn't particularly hard to engineer the same effect.

Really, Magic made me spoiled like a rich bitch spending money everywhere on small things, only here I spent magic.

The bubble-head charm wouldn't be really wrong, it would even be easier as it didn't need the strong concentration like Transfiguration. Eh, what a shame, forgot I could use the charm.

Although, it would be a little difficult to blend under muggles without the notice-me-not charm, wait. No, the muggle-repelling charm. Eh, shit fanfictions introduced this fanon as canon which it wasn't as I had researched this particular charm, curious why no wizard or witch used it. Guess what? It didn't exist.

The muggle-repelling charm was effective, too effective as it repelled muggles like flies. And there was the problem as it made things much more difficult.

Wait. Let's check my luck.

I flipped a coin into the air, betting on tails this time. The coin landed with a clink on the dirt, stuck in it, showing the opposite side of head. Nice.

The potion should run for a little bit longer. I added some ingredients to prolong the effect. What a lucky day indeed.

My heels pounded into the wet soil as I walked to a fence and a quick incantation of Ascendio let me jump easily over the high wooden fence, painted blue.

On the other side of the fence, I saw how muggles carrying umbrellas waddled through the rain.

A car swerved close to me, hit a puddle, splashing the rainwater to me. I was angry at the jerk. I took my wand out, without caring that someone could see it, I jinxed his car. He lost soon the control of the vehicle as it swerved sharply to the right, crashing into a tree, luckily for him, the airbag activated, exploded.

Well, I admitted to myself that it was definitely Overkill.

But in the end, I didn't care, it should be a lesson for him, or so I tried to convince myself.

I walked the streets, through puddles, passed by muggle children playing in the puddles, splashing them to me. I didn't particularly like it, but I had a soft spot for children, so I didn't administer punishment which one would consider overkill.

Hmm... The cold rain was ominous. I had this one feeling. A strange one. Yet it was persistent. The feeling got stronger as I neared a familiar building, one of my safehouses, a two-story house. I stopped abruptly, causing a muggle to crash into me and losing my balance, I fell down on the hard wet asphalt. Fucking jerk!

I stood instantly up, looked at the perpetrator and paled considerably as he held a wand at me. A wizard. Shit! That was what I got for being too complacency. I should have been more cautious, alas, no use over spilled milk.

"Your wand," The cold tone of his voice chilled me, I feared he would end my life this instant. I held my wand up, trying to delay.

However, he just stared directly into my eyes, a sharp pain spread as I tried to fight against his rummaging fingers in my head. He averted his eyes and just said, no, stated, "Expelliarmus." As if it was a fact that I would lose my wand to him, which I did to no surprise.

However as he caught the wand, distracted. I used the short moment to jump at him, using Ascendio without the wand, only raw will without focus, overpowering my legs. I crashed into him, he didn't expect me to launch myself at him like a muggle. Ha, idiot.

I punched him, repeatedly. He tried to deflect, caught my punch, but I bit into his hand. He screamed. His wand dropped, forgotten in the brawl. A quick glance to my left, there was my wand. Accio. It flew to my left hand, broke it as the speed was too furious. I held back the cry of pain, instead, I used the raw emotion to power the stunning spell, a bright red bolt hit him. The struggle ceased as he slumped unconscious to the ground.

Motherfucker. You do not best me.

My heavy pants echoed through the street. I looked around and saw the muggles pointing at us, me especially. Fuck, Aurors inbound!

I hastily transfigured him into a small pin while trying to ignore the pain, cutting corners unsuccessfully as his human body transformed again. Shit, focus!

I tried it again, this time with a calm and deliberate approach. My determined strokes formed the base as I imagined a small black pin I could pin my hair. He morphed slowly into the form I imagined. I took the small pin from the ground and stowed it into my pocket.

Muggles saw this, disbelieving faces stared back to me as I looked around. Mouths agape as I disappeared with a loud crack in another place, on the roof of a house close by. I saw red robed wizards and witches appear out of thin air.

I needed to vanish fast, or else...

I looked at a place, focusing. I reappeared in the place, an office, empty of people.

I grabbed a handful of my hair, frustrated as I combed it back. That was really fucking close. One second later, Aurors would get my ass. I didn't want to visit the Penitentiary, a prison for witches, located in New York. Yeah, fuck that shit. Although, nice lasses were welcome.

I tried to stand up from my crouched position, but pain gave way.

I fell down. Fuck, my legs are broken, too!

Left hand and legs broken.

Fuck me. I didn't want to brutally heal them again. I admitted that I was a little bit masochistic, but not to this hardcore degree.

I sighed in defeat as I just prepared myself.

It will be a long night. Screams were heard from the office, scaring some superstitious cleaner.

* * *

Three days later, I appeared with a crack in a dark alley. I walked out, composedly, to a restaurant, called L'Osteria.

"Did you reserve seats?" The muggle in his uniform, a red vest, under it a white shirt and black pants, greeted me. His eyes wandered a little down to where my bust was. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to tease him, so cut the chase, "Yes, yes. I am Melanie Karstein. Hans Bauer reserved for me."

He looked hesitantly away from my bust and took a look at the list. He nodded and said professionally, "There -" He pointed at a table for two people in the far right corner, "- is your table. Have a fine evening, Mrs. Karstein."

I gave a grateful smile at him and walked to the seat, my boots giving sound to my swaying. A look here and there. My mood improved considerably.

I seated myself and ordered from a passing by waiter black tea. I didn't wait long before 'Hans Bauer' arrived, seating himself at the opposite side of the table. He ordered ice cream. I arched a brow at his order. He just smiled, a slight smile, yet it didn't really reach his eyes. My spine tingled as I felt the danger of a predator. I took deep breaths and emptied my mind of unnecessary thoughts.

"Well, well, well. I did not know you liked me this much, Maria," His slimy voice grated on my ears as I looked everywhere, but his eyes. His face was relatively handsome, symmetric and cleanly shaved. A blond stubble remained on his chin.

I answered him, my tone calm as much I could muster, "Desperate times require desperate measures." A little dancing around the actual subject should do me some good. I certainly was impatient, but I knew he hated 'going straight to business'. What a troublesome acquaintance.

"Ha! -" He slapped the table lightly, and asked with a grin appearing on his face, "Oh? So something happened that you needed a hero?" I risked a quick, yet natural glance at his light brown eyes and saw a hint of amusement. His grin widened. It seemed I pouted unintentionally.

"Yeah, yeah. Obviously, you are my hero. No, the last days were hectic. It drained me," I rolled my eyes as I told him, blowing out a raspberry. Childish, yet he loved it.

It seemed he was in a good mood as he went straight to business, "So what do you need me for?"

"Find this bitch and everything surrounding her," I said while taking out a Pensieve, his eyebrows rose. I never gave him a memory. I only used to give him pictures, videotapes or other media.

"You are pissed, " It wasn't a question. It was a statement from him. His cheerful demeanor gone, now in its place, his game face.

Duh, obviously I was pissed. Two attacks. Including Aurors investigating my fucking trail.

"Yes," I hissed, stretching the sound of the last letter. He stowed the Pensieve in his backpack.

"Anything else?" He asked professionally to which I responded with a light shake with my head, not in the mood to talk anymore.

"Alright, give me 24 hours. I will track her down, Maria."

I closed my eyes. I heard his distancing heavy steps pounding into the floor as he walked off.

Perhaps, I should reward him later?


	3. Chapter II

_**Author's Note:**_

 _I must admit the chapter was sometimes hilarious to write as my fingers itched to write off the deep end, fortunately, I could ignore the itch. I did some liberties with the possible use of spells which weren't developed for other use. I also found the newer, updated version of Taure's thesis on the Magic of the Wizarding World (if you don't know what that is, I implore you to carefully read his analysis, PM for the link to the PDF on his google drive), so yeah it should be smoother, although on some places you need to build you own world around the world of J.K. Rowling.  
_

 _I'm not really satisfied with the chapter title, but oh well, perhaps you could PM a better name for it. The reward thus: you can pat little muse-chans head. Isn't that fantastic?_

 _I wish you fun on reading this little sweet chapter~_

* * *

 **.**

 **Do Not Look Down  
**

 **.**

* * *

Apparition for long distances was a suicidal thought. Portkeys were also definitely out especially as the Ministry would be alerted of it. Even if they couldn't detect the creation of the Portkey, I wouldn't use it as to travel with it wasn't comfortable as vomiting was my modus operandi for Portkey travels.

What remained was the transportation by muggle means. Wizardkind often forgot that muggles could travel long distances too, not instantly, but certainly. It was even a better alternative because it wasn't regulated by the Ministry, after all, the Aurors in this country were understaffed.

The coming storm, the civil war, apparently was to my advantage. Speaking of storms, thunder was raging above the city as the storm clouds gathered, a furious mass of lightning strikes, flashing. Could I use this? Certainly.

Would I do it? Perhaps. A wizard or a witch in my case could use the storm to power a big ritual alone, he or she only needed not to be disturbed while directing the energy flow. It was risky as a small disturbance, be it in the mind or physical could lead to the destabilization of the ritual, power would flood. A backlash would follow in its wake.

If I had the identity of the witch who crucio'd me, I could target her with a powerful curse, a forbidden one I learned by translating and decipher the understanding of an ancient script of a Chinese poem. It was a vivid description of an event taking place in the ancient Han dynasty, the fall of the dynasty to be exact. Yes, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, although mystified could be used to understand little of the epoch to a degree, because important historical figures were romanticised. Heh, Total War: Three Kingdoms would have been fun to play, alas, I died too early.

The author of that novel hinted at a mysterious poem which could have been the cause of the Fall of the Han dynasty. It was a curious read.

I needed to repeatedly read it to discover the hints he gave, after all, even if the author was relatively modern, it was the 14th century, a great gap to the 20th century. Languages evolved, incorporating additionals meanings, words were replaced with others newer ones, more popular. Of course, dialects developed in regions like the Wu, a south-east region, a language dialect favored by many Japanese people as Hirigana was actually originated from that territory.

The hints led me to an undescriptive grave deep in the south-east jungle in China. There I found another one of these, forbidden knowledge you could say, hidden within an innocent poem.

Once deciphered, the knowledge gleaned from it was far too terrible that I tried to obliviate myself, however, it was as if the... was burned into my mind. I could not forget...

Fortunately, I never once tried to do the ritual for that curse, a similar one of which my family was targeted by. Even the thought gave me the chills.

Why did I then consider using it on her? Simple. Hate.

There's one thing to straight up trying to kill me with the Killing Curse, but to torture me, was the line where my mercy ended. It reminded me... And I hated it to be reminded of it. More than others trying to kill me.

Such deep grudge, I won't settle for just her alone, no, I shall target her whole family, the family tree. Petty of me, yet I didn't care. Let her ancestors turn in their graves.

The parallels made me halt. I breathed deeply in and out, feeling the flow of air as I calmed myself. The temper got to me, again. I didn't want a repeat of the Fiendfyre.

Fuck!

I didn't want to acknowledge... I tried to push the thought away, instead, it came with vengeance.

I stumbled, looked down I saw that my foot got stuck in shit. Really, this wasn't my day at all.

I just sighed, took my wand out and used the scouring charm to clean the shit off my lovely heels, my favorite ones at that. I neither needed to whisper the incantation or to trace the wand movement of the charm, as I was intimately aware of how it worked. The Scourify charm was one of the simplest most used cleaning charms, the theory behind it even simpler. As we know a charm alters an object like in this case my heel. What it altered was only the state between stuck in shit or not stuck in shit.

Like in Hamlet: To be, or not to be, that is the question

You could expand on the framework and modify the spell, making it set the state of an object to the past state and in theory repair the object. Of course, complex objects would certainly be more difficult, but doable as the fecal matter was complex, consisting of solid, semi-solid remains of food that couldn't be digested with bacterial altered bilirubin, a necessary process to clear the body of waste products. This was shit. And I scourified it.

As you could guess, it could act like a Reparo charm, repairing broken non-living objects, only without the restriction of dead or rather non-living requirement.

There wasn't much research going on with these cleaning spells, many found them useless for combat or other possible uses, how shortsighted of them. How came I cut deeper into this charm? Well, boredom mostly. And of course, my love for magic.

In my past life, I hunted after esoteric knowledge, occultism, trying to really know what the other side hid. Foolish of me as I was often duped.

Now that I had access to real Magic, I consumed, no, swallowed every bit of knowledge as I grew, even more so as the Curse destroyed my family. It wasn't long before the abyss stared back at me.

Fortunately, I had anchors which grounded me, my sanity.

I took another deep breath and breathed all worries out, letting them dissipate. Now that my thoughts were as clear as the window in front of me, displaying clothing articles on human manikins, female at that. It was a summer discount. I lingered a little bit before I walked, knowing the direction of the airport where my flight was.

I didn't have a boarding pass, however, it shouldn't be problematic at all to gain it through the liberal use of the Confundus charm and to enchant it. Although my unnatural luck ran out, I didn't fear that the computer software would expose me, no, even then the charm would confuse the muggles.

However, if, if by some circumstance the muggle whom I will steal from, notice the missing item, it would be too late as I will already be onboard the plane.

I passed some shops selling undies and one selling dildos of all things in a busy public street. Well, that one got some balls. I saw how parents led their curious children away from the entrance of the shop, decorated with... well, dildos and other pleasuring tools. It was hilarious and got me to smile slightly, amused.

A quick look around gave me potential targets whom I could glean the knowledge of the current time from their minds. It would be menial and of course overkill like using a car to travel for just 10 meters.

However, I argued, convincing myself that I needed to practice magic in an intimate way, doing it every moment so that I will depend on it. The thing with Magic was that it was a fickle mistress if not handled with care. Magic needed to be used. I wouldn't exactly say that it was like a muscle, but the analogy could be made, only for the abstract understanding.

My path clear, I passed a young man, twenty-two I estimated, who was checking his wristwatch. Unfortunately, I was too far away to recognize the digits. As he looked up, I caught his eyes. Time stilled.

The art of Legilimency, or known by the muggles as mind-reading, as if one could easily read other's mind like a book, an insulting synonym. A Legilimen could only glean some surface thoughts from a person without alerting the target. A muggle, a human with no magic, no practices in Occlumency, was doomed to not notice something fishy going on in his mind. Even then a muggle would constitute it to a normal headache. Especially, a student who certainly drank too much alcohol.

Thoughts, foreign, yet familiar. I delved, searching for one recently.

I saw the wristwatch on the arm, a digital watch. Digits in neon blue light appeared, showing the time as 12:20 a.m.

The poor muggle was none the wiser as he stared a little too long at me. Must be certainly my voluptuous body, eh, I did not really think that my breasts were big at all, although they would fit perfectly in the palm of a man's hand. I banished these silly thoughts.

I should hurry up, the flight will depart in 2 hours. I took out a pamphlet, it did have a picture of the airport on the page. I concentrated, yearned the place. My focus couldn't be shaken, even as some couple kissed nearby, moaning quietly, it took me albeit some measure of control, not to hex them.

Fortunately, I was determined to imagine myself in front of the airport entrance, a big gate. I envisioned a mass of muggles, going in and out with their baggage, being generally in a good mood as they fly into the vacation or their home country.

It sparked a yearning in me to visit my home country, this I also used for the Apparition.

With care, I turned on the spot, an audible noise, a loud pop, scaring nearby muggles out of their wits as I disappeared.

* * *

My arrival petrified children and startled adults. Some even thought they were dreaming if I deciphered their muttering correctly.

I didn't think much of it as they will, in the end, question their sanity and move on.

I followed a businessman, recognizable by his blue suit with a silver tie and his metallic suitcase. He led me to a men's restroom. A quick Homenum Revelio. Nothing. How convenient. It seemed we will have some alone time.

I giggled a little as some perverted thoughts circled on my mind, giving way to lust. I tried to ignore it as I followed him into the restroom, ignoring the stares I got from some passing muggles. My cheeks felt a little hot.

Interestingly, he didn't notice me as I tiptoed behind him, my wand ready. He zipped down, opening the slit and relieved himself on the urinal, a sigh escaped him, his eyes closed.

My mouth was dry, I felt the lower part of my body itching.

I really wanted to... But I ignored it with iron discipline born through practices of Occlumency sessions even if I was abysmal at it.

I rose my arm, holding the cedar wand aloof and hissed, a little frustration seeped in as I couldn't relieve myself, "STEW-puh-fye!" A blue bright light escaped from the tip of my wand into his back. His body slumped to the ground, unconsciously as urine flowed to a puddle on the floor, dirtying my heels. I made a face, utterly disgusted I vanished the puddle with my stare alone, my intent enough.

My heels I cleaned again.

His thing was tiny as fuck.

I shrugged, as I crouched down. My hands patted down his pockets, trying to find the boarding pass, straying far away from his lower body part.

It wasn't long before I found the pass in his inner suit pocket. How nice, it was a flight to Japan, Nippon, the country of animes. Well, it would be insulting to just call them the country of animes, but that was just the sentimentality of my past life.

I stared at the piece of paper, manufactured in batches in a factory, carefully and with precision marked as a boarding pass, I let one thought call forth my desire.

To charm something like a boarding pass, a non-living object, you need to have the necessary, I wouldn't say imagination, but for the lack of a term, one would need to know if it will be an area of effect - like in RPGs AoE spells - charm or something more precise with other words targeting a specific purpose. For me, it was the latter as there was only one purpose and this was letting everyone who read it see what they would expect.

Of course, if the person would expect a fake pass, well then... fuck him or her.

I motioned my wand with a controlled wave, beginning down to the upper left, completing the motion with a half circle, ending in a sharp right curve of the tail.

An incantation wasn't really necessary at this work, but it would help one not particularly familiar with the spell.

The Confundo took a hold of the boarding pass, it fluttered a little, giving a low visible yellow glow.

Now with this piece of paper, I can board the flight to Japan or other flights, although it would be riskier. Decisions, decisions.

Ah, well, let's just board his flight.

I stunned him two more times to be careful. The number three was a magical number like the number seven. How did it go again? Three times the charm, or so.

Three times should realize my wish on this person. Have a very long nice nap, Mr. Johnny.

* * *

I sat on a seat in the waiting section at the Gate to my plane. My eyes wandered to other muggles, watching them as they either dozed off or read a book. I saw other men in suits, no doubt it must be work. Some wore expensive clothing, others not so, but all of them were clothed for summer. Shorts for the guys and hot pants for the girls, there was even one or two who had a summer dress, finely fitting.

However as my eyes strayed to the far corner, I saw a family with two children, a young boy and a teenage girl. My look fixed on her left hand holding a wand. I blinked, surprised, even though I wasn't really certain if it was a real wand or just a toy.

It irritated me to no end, my curiosity on the warpath.

I continued to watch them, waiting with bated breath as she waved the wand loosely with her wrist, letting out yellow sparks. Her brother cheered.

I scarcely couldn't believe it. I was fucking duped. It was just a toy. As if...

I groaned audibly, getting me concerned glances from my seat neighbors.

I closed my eyes. I deeply breathed in. Held it. And breathed out.

Again and again, three times the charm, after all.

A loudspeaker announcement was made by the personnel, "Flight to Japan, Tokyo, JAL 8095, boarding begins at the gate C9. We ask the first class to board the plane."

Well, I didn't think he was really first class, but it shouldn't be a problem with my enchanted boarding pass, so I queued up behind the men in suits.

I didn't need to wait long before I was before the persons inspecting the boarding passes. I thrust out the pass, she, a petite woman of Asian heritage, I assumed, took it and pressed it on the scanner.

It gave a short sharp tone, signaling that something wasn't right. Well, shit, really? I felt sweat gathering on my palms.

However, I ignored it and pushed the doubts away. I needed to be confident, to believe in my enchantment else it could fall.

Her face was marred with some tiny birthmarks, it didn't detract her from the beauty she was, a small delicate nose gave her additional cuteness as she furrowed her brows while checking the pass on the computer.

I observed her eyes as they slowly glazed over. She typed something. She scanned the boarding pass again, this time getting a green light. She handed me the pass back.

Well, nothing went wrong. I sighed in relief as I searched my seat, passing some who made themselves comfortable in their seats until I found mine near the window, oh, did she expected me to sit near the window? How nice of her.

It didn't take long to fasten the seatbelt. My whole body slumped into it, exhausted as I closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

It should be 13 hours until we will arrive. A good time as any to sleep.

* * *

"Hold this wand like so, " My mentor instructed me, holding his wand aloof, his wrist forward as he bent his arms a little, after pausing in this position for a short while, he continued patiently, "Now, use your wrist to move the wand. The arm stays still." He moved his wrist from left to right and vice versa, demonstrating it.

I copied him, having little difficulties to hold my arm still in that uncomfortable position, but he didn't admonish me, he instead waited until I got it right.

"Daddy, what now?" I asked, impatiently after I went through the motions.

He saw my impatient, chuckling at the sight, making me pout. My cheeks puffed. He stepped to me and patted my head, ruffling the hair. I let him, lingering in his touch.

He pulled away, turned, showing his back, and walked to a table. There, he took a box, opened it and pulled a Snitch like the Gold Snitch of Quidditch, out. It struggled against his hold, its wings flapping furiously.

"Maria, you know what to do," As he said that, he let the Snitch go. It flew without goal around the room.

I moved my wrist, tracing invisible lines as a spell was on my tongue. I waited. Waited.

My eyes were focusing on the Snitch which I saw as a blur, but I didn't let it discourage me.

Now!

I invoked a short burst of fire. It missed.

I pouted. I tried it again. Again!

Again! Almost got it!

Daddy stopped the snitch with a small movement of his wand and said to me, "Don't be frustrated. You will succeed. You need to believe in yourself. Never doubt. I know that you will succeed." His words rang true in me.

As he saw my determination, he let the Snitch fly again.

I stilled, focusing on only one goal. I will hit it. My confidence soared as I repeated the mantra.

By the 7th time, I struck my wand out. Another burst of fire, bigger than the earlier ones, flew straight to the Snitch, hitting it.

I cheered, proud of myself, so was my daddy, his smile wide.

The Snitch was angry, it flew straight to me. I dived to the side, bumping my head at the table.

* * *

Sunlight woke me up from my slumber as it heated my face up. I opened my eyes, seeing the bright sunlight left my window attacking me. I yawned as I wiped dried tears on my cheeks. Some nice memories. I wish he was by me, patting me like he once did before... he changed.

I loved and hated these memories. They pained me greatly.

After the Aurors took the corpses of what was left of my family, I asked them why... They had not the balls to look into my eyes and didn't truly told me the truth. After years of digging, literally, sometimes, I found the truth.

It powered my hate as I searched, not letting stones unturned, for the culprit. Unfortunately, he or she was elusive. Yet I didn't give up. I just changed my approach.

I will find the wizard or witch who did it. I only needed to be patient and confident in myself like he said.

A strange smell shook me out of the reverie. It smelled after something burnt. I had a bad feeling.

I looked through the windows. What?!

I saw how the turbine smoked, dark grey smoke bordering black. Fuck, I saw even something slightly red, fire.

Really, the world won't give me a break. Fuck you, Murphy!

The plane shook, hard, dislodging some people who didn't fasten the seatbelts out of their seat. Some crashed into the ground, shattering some bones while others died instantly as they fell into a deadly position. One of the men in suit broke his neck because of that.

I grabbed my armrest as the plane shook furiously and more. A sharp left turn pressed my whole weight to the right. I flickered my wand, having to summon it because a wand drifting around wasn't funny.

As the plane lost on height, I pointed my wand down, calling forth my will in form of a cry, "ah-REST-oh mo-MEN-tum!" Nothing.

Fuck, again!

Nothing.

Again! Believe!

A little something. The plane shuddered a little but continued to fall. Fucking believe in Magic, it's just a fucking plane!

A quick look to my left, I saw the skyscrapers, my mouth agape as I thought in fascination that the plane was quite close to the ground.

Can I apparate out? Definitely, I could just look at one place out of the window. But... I hesitated. If I were to apparate, I couldn't then help the passengers who will certainly die.

Fuck!

With a great groan, I decided to try to stop the plane from crashing down and turning us all to bloody pieces of meat.

I gripped my wand so hard that my knuckles whitened. I traced calmy, ignoring that I was in a life or death situation, the lines neatly with much care, so precisely that my daddy would praise me.

It was an exercise to calm oneself better than the usually breathing methods the muggles would now.

I eased my grip on the wand and waved aloof, concentrating on really, really stopping.

Newton's first law basically said that an object will so long continue to be in motion until a force acting against that said object.

In this case, the gravity got a hold onto the plane and will continue to drag it down.

Such planes as these were quite heavy with more than 500 tons. To halt the object completely, you need to exert equal or more than 500 tons, for some, an impossible task, however magic indeed made things easier.

Alas, the Arresto Momentum wasn't enough to stop the momentum of the plane, after all, we were at the point of no return.

But, there was a way, an insane idea caught me.

I focused on the task at hand, my wand rose, pointing down at the plane. I shouted out the incantation, "PY-air-TOH-tuhm LOH-koh-MOH-tor!" Piertotum Locomotor, a spell for animating objects, very useful.

The plane shuddered, strongly until I established successfully control of it.

I moved my wand little up so that the nose wasn't fully down. It saved me further seconds as now the plane sailed fast down, instead of nose falling down.

Now onto the next phase. My wand moved like a short wave. Another shudder. The Levitation charm took hold.

It wasn't enough to stop the plane from falling, but it gave me precious seconds as it stabilized the flightpath.

I moved my wand similar to a circular motion although rather more like a square, more angular. Then I took a very deep breath and breathed out the incantation for the Repairing charm.

The Reparo, well, it didn't help at all as it would be too long to fix the plane completely as it lost too many parts.

I could only take a last gamble, an insane one at that, which I took as other options were closed.

With my eyes closed as I focused, I traced an imaginary snake with a sharp tail to the right and cleaned the plane.

Well, I scourified, you could say. The Scourify charm took the plane to its past state that of a brand new plane out of the assembly line.

Engines started again. The smoke dissipated as there was no fire. The pilots had the control back. They moved the nose up. Slowly the height stabilized at a meager 50 meters, fortunately, we sped past the skyscrapers and other houses to a rural area.

I sighed in relief as the plane engaged the landing wheels.

With a great tremor, we landed an emergency landing.

Now certain that no more passengers died, I concentrated on a location I saw.

I called forth the emotions I vividly felt as I had burned the location in my mind.

With a loud pop, I disappeared amidst the cheering passengers.

* * *

My feet landed on concrete, the roof of a school. I took a look around and was sure that there was no one; I didn't even bother with the Homenum Revelio spell.

I took a flask, popped the lid and slurped it down.

My body morphed to that of a fifteen years old girl. I looked at the small puddle on the ground, my reflection looked back, my eyes were more round but with distinct curves to them, emphasizing the grey color of her eyes.

I really liked her eyes and that was the whole reason why I chose her as my disguise.

Although, I certainly chose her also, because of the little resemblance, eye-wise and body wise. Never use someone with a very unfamiliar body type. It would be difficult to adapt.

Now, let the hunt begin.


	4. Chapter III

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Well, I think I went overboard on some scenes, well, prepare for some minimal sweet lemons. I think you will see that I experimented with some scenes, trying to get a feel of my inner writing voice.  
_

 _Have fun reading this chapter~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hunt**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

My disguise was ready with little adjustments and foolproof. As I was quite sure that even witches and wizards would have a hard time to discover me. It was simple, like the proverb: hiding in plain sight. Here, I played the muggle, to be exact, a school girl.

The Polyjuice Potion was difficult to brew; a pain in the ass, but all the more worth. Of course, the eyes were too memorable. Still, let a witch have her passion. Mine was collecting beautiful eyes, in particular, gray eyes like these.

In the end, it didn't matter at all as I did not believe I would confront a wizard or a witch.

He mentioned that she was a Squib, a granddaughter of the witch who used the Cruciatus Curse on me. He also interrogated the wizard who ambushed me on my way to the safe house and got him to speak. The bits of intelligence we obtained painted an interesting picture of East Asia. I did know that China and Japan were in conflict, a dispute about the territorial claims in the sea. Fortunately, it wasn't a hot conflict, just some occasional military exercises to scare off the other power. At least for the muggle side, but on the other side of the coin, the Wizarding World, the situation was dire. Some battles were fought in secret, the general magical population stayed ignorant, thinking it was just political posturing.

However, through the help of our prisoner, we pieced together the big picture, a grim picture.

It made sense why they thought to target me. My mother wasn't some nobody, but a pureblood witch, an heir, the last of a long bloodline dating back to the Han dynasty.

Yet there was something missing. Perhaps I overlooked a tiny piece, the last puzzle that fit into the hole, the key to the locked door. I needed to go over the puzzles again. Fortunately, I was a witch, a little swish of my wand and the tip absorbed a silvery intangible substance from my head. A deep grope into my little waist bag, fumbling here and there as I pulled a Pensieve, a small bowl fitting on my palm.

I certainly could use Occlumency to review my memories, but I wasn't any good in that art. I moved the substance into the bowl. The runic inscription on the stone lightened up, bright yellow. The glow faded slowly as substance settled.  
I held the stone bowl with both of my hands, carefully not to spill the fluid as I brought it closer to my face. It smelled familiar. I drew a deep breath, letting the oxygen fill my lungs completely. Then I dived in. It was cold.

* * *

I found myself in a terrible lit room, the light flickered, apparently, the lamp was damaged. I didn't look around as I knew the room was small. In my view appeared the prisoner, chained on a chair, drugged and charmed. It was a necessary precaution as even a wizard without his wand was dangerous.

The Petrificus Totalus was actually enough as his body would be rigidly locked; paralyzed, but we didn't want to take chances. The chain was just a physical tool to lock him in his place, although it had another use; the chain was enchanted. It represented a cage, wrapping around him in a closed circle. Even if the paralysis wore off, he wouldn't move, the chain prevented him physically and psychically.

Of course, all that would be moot if he could utter a spell, so we drugged him. The muggles were indeed quite advanced in that department. A drug which disrupted his concentration was enough for our purpose.

"How did you get your hands on the Veritaserum, Corban?" I heard myself speaking, standing in front of the prisoner. I was in my muggle clothes, in jeans and a t-shirt.

He chuckled a little before he answered smugly, "You know, we have an excellent potion master." My disbelieve was seen on my face. He just laughed, finding amusement in me. His black robes billowed a little as if there was a breeze.

I saw me saying, "Oh, really." I saw that I wasn't very amused if the look I could identify me giving him wasn't any indication; not impressed at all.

His smile turned to a grin. I saw myself rolling the eyes at him, then asked in trepidation, "Wouldn't Voldemort notice it?"

His tired old grim face spoke volume; it twisted a little, before settling to a neutral frown. He responded eventually, his tone giving nothing away, "The Dark Lord, I have his trust. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I will never understand why you follow him anyway," My mouth opened and uttered this sentence, it echoed in the little room.

He wasn't disturbed, instead, he smirked as if he did know something I did not know. Totally infuriating.

The conversation fell to silence as he popped the cork of the potion and forcefully drowned it down the prisoner's throat. It wasn't long before the prisoner's eyes, a brown color, glazed.

A second later, Corban took the lead, "What are you?" The prisoner, a Caucasian male, answered with a slacked face, "A Wizard."

Another question to ascertain if the potion worked, "What is the date?"

"2nd of July 1995," Our prisoner answered dutifully, his look ever blank.

My head nodded at Corban who then continued to ask, "What was the last memory you could remember?"

A little shudder took hold of the prisoner, unnoticed by Corban and me.

Was that my missing puzzle piece? I didn't know but I certainly was on the right trail.

The prisoner answered obediently, "The Witch overwhelmed me, her wand in her hand and then… I don't know." Of course you wouldn't know, after all, I stunned you.

"Who was the Witch?" I observed how my mouth opened and closed, stilling the tongue as Corban followed a lead.

"Maria von Pappenhoffen, daughter of Meng Jiangnu and Hans von Pappenhoffen." Corban and I arched a brow. It was certainly strange, now that I saw it again. How he pronounced the names and in which order he put them.

Corban had his suspicions too it seemed as he asked a specific question, "Who is Meng Jiangnu?" It shook the prisoner, his eyes widened minimal, overlooked by Corban and me. Was that it? There was something more going on.

"Meng Jiangnu was the last of the Jiangnu." Corban sneered and asked again, impatiently, "Of course. Jiangnu tells me nothing. Do they have some history?"

"The Jiangnu was a pureblood clan of warriors in the Han dynasty," A thoughtful look appeared on Corban as he digested it, while my face appeared surprised. Yes, I didn't know my mother was from a prestigious clan. She never told me.

Wait a moment. His breathing.

That shouldn't be possible. It was too shallow as if he was in control. No, fuck, he was in control the whole time.

That made sense why some information conflicted and others were confusing. I didn't need to continue to watch the whole interrogation as I was sure. He lied to us.

The room faded. Darkness greeted me.

* * *

The stone basin appeared on my hands, leaves fluttered in the wind as close birds on trees chirped, trying to woo the opposite gender.

A bell rung. It shouldn't be the end of school. But a break. Alright, she must be on the school grounds somewhere.

It shouldn't be too hard, hah, who was I am kidding? After all, the Point-Me spell was just a compass.

Fortunately, I never trusted fanon depictions of spells. There was a simple way to find her. I just needed to search for teachers or break into the secretary office to check the list.

I could use Legilimency to triangulate the location of her, by speaking about her I would get the teacher to think about the student which I could then glean from her thoughts.

It would be a simple process to hunt her down after I had enough information of her possible whereabouts.

I walked to the door, opened it, or tried to, unsuccessfully; it was locked. I paused, gathering my thoughts and directed them. I dropped my right hand again on the handle, pushed it down and with a click the door opened as if never locked; magically. A smile blossomed on my face as I stepped down the stairs.

Arrived on the top floor, I took a look and saw a classroom which was open. My feet moved to the door, a quick look and I saw a boy cleaning the ground with a broom.

He paused, looked up and saw me standing by the door, our eyes met. Lightning fast thoughts flowed into me, chaotic.

She was hot.

Try to be cool.

He straightened his back and gave me a smile, trying to give me a confident smile, obviously failing as the smile warped a little.

I spoke, my voice seductive, "Do you know Furukawa Hana?" If a Legilimens could hold eye contact with his target, he could insert foreign thoughts as suggestions of course. A muggle didn't practice Occlumency which made my work easier and funnier as I inserted some perverted thoughts into him, getting him quite hot. He panted audibly, heavy and loud.

I could feel his hardened part as if it was a part of me. A very well practiced Legilimens could even get a feedback of the target's emotions and other sensations. I felt my cheeks heating up; it wasn't only my cheeks.

His thoughts swirled around me as I dug deeper until I found her, Hana Furukawa.  
I couldn't be bothered to let me indulge myself as time was short. Instead, I purred, getting him to come. His eyes rolled back as he fell down to his knees. I felt pleasure. Pure bliss. My knees trembled as I tried to hold back the onslaught. Something wet streamed down my legs.

After some seconds, I could gather my bearings and grimaced at my filthy socks. What a mess.

With a sigh, I stalked off, took a turn and leaned my back on the wall. I took my wand out and used Tergeo to siphon the fluid out of my shocks.

Certain sounds could be used as an incantation of a spell. A Legilimens could use the eye; the window of the soul, to create a link to the target. This link could then be used to charm the target without using the wand. It was a technique I learned very early through a coincidence.

At least, I didn't need to search for other students or teachers as the boy, Kaito Agaki did know where she was; apparently, he was her stalker.

A slap. Yes, my face met my palm at the situation.

I didn't know if this was destiny or some shit. I really hoped there wasn't a prophecy about me.

Whatever. I shrugged my shoulders and followed the trail I obtained like a bloodhound after his nose.

Well, in this case, I just used Apparition to appear close to the location.

My loud pop disturbed no one as I appeared in a secluded area of the school.

My target should be in the little building; a shabby downtrodden old school building. Must be from the Meiji era, I thought.

The architecture should be an indicator, but I wasn't particularly well versed in the history of Japan.

I walked with confidence into the building, neither slow or fast. A quick Homenum Revelio revealed that there were human presences. Two. I followed the heat until a door to a classroom was the last obstacle between me and my target.

I stilled my breathing, carefully listened to the sound. Slowly, I could decipher it. Low moans were coming out of the room, increasing in volume. Someone grunted all the while. Ah, teenagers gonna be teenagers.

Well, let me disturb your fun.

So I pushed the door wide open, getting shocked looks as they stopped, frozen. My wand held aloof as I entered the room with a smirk.

However, the girl cried out, shrieking, blasting me off the room. I hit the stone wall, fortunately, I could charm the wall with a Cushioning Charm. The Molliare practically saved my back.

Fuck, what was that? That got me by surprise. Wasn't she a Squib?

I stood hastily up and moved my wand up, an invisible effect took hold, the Protego; the Shield Charm. It flashed blue as something hit it, repeatedly. My arm shook at the force. Who the fuck got a gun while fucking? Which fucking student could buy a fucking gun?

I was in Japan, right? Somehow, I doubted it.

I heard the windows breaking, I didn't linger anymore and sprinted into the room. The windows were broken. They did jump down.

I looked out and saw them running away half naked at that. You thought you could escape from me? Foolish children. With a quick thought, I desired to be there.

A crack sounded out before I disappeared from my location and reappeared 12 meters in front of them.

My eyes focused on hers, she averted them; seemingly to know the danger of a Legilimens and readied her wand. It seemed my information was false. She wasn't a Squib or there was something deeper going on.

Her boyfriend loaded his gun, a fresh magazine.

Both aimed at me, pausing, waiting for me to make the first move. A mistake.

My wrist jerked, the air between us exploded in fire, distracting them. I appeared behind them with a loud crack. They whirled around, the boy unloaded his magazine while the girl struck out her wand, lightning strikes assailed my shield, pushing me down the ground.

The sweat gathered on my forehead as I concentrated on redirecting the lightning to them. It took some effort before I could show them real Unlimited Power.

The lightning followed my desire and struck at the pair, both diving to the sides, missing them by a hairsbreadth.

Well, well, well.

My right arm went to the left, targeting the boy, I used Depulso to banish him. His body flew far until it hit a cherry tree; his body slumped.

I turned my wand quickly to the girl and conjured a ball of water to stop a Killing Curse from ending my life. The water exploded, evaporated in a mist, covering me.

I disappeared, reappearing 7 meters away, getting me out of the way of follow up curses.

Shit, did she thought I killed him?

A little wave and a stunning spell sailed fast to her which she blocked with a Shield Charm. I continued to try to stun her. The force pushed her back, she stumbled and fell down.

I used the opening to quickly appear in front of her and punched her in the face, breaking her nose. She cried out in pain. Her hand gripping on her wand, trying to move it to no avail as I just grabbed her wrist, locking it in place. I headbutted her, again and again until she was unconscious.

I crouched down to her and patted her uniform, searching for other hidden surprises. Of course, I was also copping a feel of her breasts. Hers didn't fit in my palm, although it was my disguise. Still, they were surprisingly big. I gripped harder, trying to get a feel of the softness.

Well, I would later have fun with her body or corpse if I must.

But first, I needed her alive for my new disguise. A Scourify later, she was whole; healed as I transfigured her into a teddy bear I could hold in my small arms.

I turned to her boyfriend and killed him through strangulation. Of course, I would never dirty my hands like this, no, I used a Choking Curse especially for him, let his death be in agony.

One Apparition later, I found myself in a house for sale. I enchanted the perimeter with a Repello Muggletum to ward off muggles.

I threw the teddy bear to the ground and untransfigured it back. It morphed to the slender female form. Another wave and her clothes were off. I watched, stared hungrily at her form.

I did like what I saw, so I shouldn't have problems with assuming the disguise. Hana indeed bloomed quite prettily.

I went down to her, letting my finger brushing against her soft unblemished fair skin down her lower body. I stuck a finger in, feeling the hot wet embrace and something sticky. I pulled my finger out, revealing a thick mess coating my finger attached by white ropes to her vagina. I sniffed on my finger the musky smell. My tongue reached out and licked the sticky substance from my finger, tasting the salty cum.

Well, at least her boyfriend did maintain a healthy eating habit.

I crawled to her until I came to her face which I licked with my cum spoiled tongue, letting some sticking to her cheeks. I liked how the little cum painted her cheeks, it made a nice picture, turning me on.

Above all, I loved her eyes. Ocean blue eyes so clear that I could see my own reflection. It was so pretty that I could forget myself in it.

I kissed her deeply, sucking her lips and tasting the spit as my tongue explored her mouth.

It wasn't even night and I began assaulting her, trying every kink I could think of as magic made the act more, well, adventurous.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I appeared with a crack, not disturbing anyone, in front of the entrance to the Japanese wizarding community, a nightclub, interestingly.

Funny enough, no wizard or witch was clothed in their robes, instead, they dressed themselves according to the latest fashion. It was after all a nightclub.

After some waiting in the queue, I was in front of the bouncer, a tall muscular man. I could recognize a tattoo on his neck, certainly connected to the underworld. He took a look at me, raising his eyebrows as he asked, "Where is your boyfriend?" I wasn't surprised, because I took some liberties with her mind to, well, try some kinks. I explored some of her memories and one of them was how she and her boyfriend met in this club.

"I broke up with him," I said bluntly, acting all annoyed at the question. He nodded, giving me a comforting smile as he let me through, stepping aside. Before I passed him I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek coating it with a substance mixed with spit. His eyes glowed slightly red just for one moment before it vanished quickly as it appeared.

Potions were powerful and versatile tools for a wizard or witch.

I brewed a modified Amortentia, the Love Potion, to control someone like the bouncer. It will influence him instantly with thoughts circling around me which would get me an invitation to influence his mind.  
Thoughts have power as they could be used by a powerful or just talented Legilimens to invoke a ritual fueled by the thoughts of the person.

In other words, I just needed to think of the incantation and it will be invoked by the infected bouncer. Of course, the bouncer would die after.

Naturally, the requirement was that the victim needed to constantly think about the invoker.

Some would think that it was overcomplicated, but I disagree, such prepared spells were trump cards against mighty foes I would surely meet here.  
My disguise should hold, after all, I was polyjuiced which no wizard or witch would expect. Furthermore, I had her memories ripped out of her mind; well now she was comatose which was fortunate for me as she could not escape.

I walked, passing some teenage boys drowning in alcohol that even I could smell it. They noticed me, giving me cat calls to which I responded with swaying my hips for them, showing my shapely bum in tight jeans.

I turned my head to look behind so I could catch the eyes of one of them. I held the eye contact and used it to give him some interesting feelings.

White spots gathered on his black pants, giving a stark contrast in the dark.

My light steps brought me in front of the bar beside a middle-aged man, my looks wandered to his face, a stern face. He felt it apparently as he looked back at me, observing. I didn't know if he was a wizard, but I certainly suspected it after he averted his eyes from mine like they would endanger him.

"A Wizard, I presume?" I took the lead and called him bluntly out. He was definitely surprised that he stumbled a little, his glass spilling a little.

He responded, slurring a little, "Yes, why do ya ask?" An aggressive response.

I ignored the aggressive undertone and followed up with my other question, "Where's the hidden entrance?" He just laughed, smirking all the while at me as if I were some foolish chit.

"Nah, give me a blowjob and maybe I will tell ya," His slurring increased as he spoke to me in such demeaning tone, giving me lecherous looks. Well, well, you really want to go there?

Alright.

I whispered an incantation while motioned a little with my right hand. Not a second later, his eyes widened as his pants exploded, ripped apart, his dick enlarged; a good ol' Engorgio. Near girls screamed at the sight, some even in excitement while other fainted. Well, it wasn't really for someone with a faint heart as the dick was impossible giant.

You could just beg me for a blowjob, then perhaps I would consider it, but fuck you.

Now, I shouldn't have done it, but… alright, my temper got to me again. I slowly backed away from the place, out of the crowd into anonymity. I didn't need more attention, I already got because of that stunt.

Before I could turn around, I felt a hard hand gripping my hair hard enough to rip some strains. I cried out in pain as he pulled, overwhelming me with pain. I pulled my wand out and -

My attacker kicked my wrist, dislodging my grip on the wand; it dropped on the ground. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him, tall and black.

He twirled me around until we were face to face. He puffed out smoke as he took a deep drag from his cigarette, bringing me to a coughing fit. Motherfucker! He wanted to intimidate me with that play.

I spat at him, dirtying his dark brown face. In response I got a punch in the face, making me see everything double as the pain spread like a headache. Why my face?!

I felt how he dragged my body by the hairs, pulling on them painfully. Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes as I tried to endure the pain. I couldn't really concentrate on escaping as the headache got worse. Why couldn't my Occlumency be better?!

I was too angry to focus it and fuel it to a spell. I could invoke Fiendfyre again, but that was dumb as fuck.

Could I use my trump card? Yes, certainly, but on the other hand, there's a reason why it was called trump card. It was my last resort. So long he didn't try kill me I won't use it.

I should have prepared more.

Fuck me.

Mission failed, abort!


	5. Chapter IV

**Author's Note:**

 _I honestly admit that I laughed outloud as I wrote this chapter. Because I don't know why but the lemon was funny. Well, have fun reading. Although, if you find some errors you can tell me per review or PM if you want. I don't bite..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Face To Face Meeting**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cold water splashed onto my face, awakened me from my slumber while a splitting headache greeted me. With my eyes closed, I tried to feel out the surrounding, instantly noticing a floating sensation and the voices.

Something hit me in the stomach, pushing my lungs to breath out all oxygen, eyes wide open. I fell to a coughing fit while my stomach twisted in agony.

My drowsiness retreated gradually -

My cheeks burned as someone slapped me very hard, getting me to glare at the fiend, drowsiness gone as fury enveloped my body. He wasn't in the slightest intimidated, instead, he raised his legs, preparing for a strong kick and pushed into my stomach again. The force got my breath completely knocked out all the while intensifying the pain, flipping my tummy upside down. The bile rose to my mouth, letting me get the sour taste of vomit. I didn't hold back the vomit, so the whole content was thrown out at my attacker, coating him with the repugnant stench.

I never saw someone so unhappy as his face twisted in an ugly frown. I grinned at him, mocking him as I sniffed and turned my nose up.

His impossibly enormous hands grasped my neck, the rough texture rubbing my throat as he pressed, constricting my airflow. I choked. Panic spread, consuming my every thought.

His dark impassionate eyes filled me with despair as he didn't slack off but instead increased the pressure.

Dark spots invaded my vision. Sluggish, I struggled in my binds.

"Enough," Another voice, coarse, commanded him, my strangler.

The hands wrapped around my throats withdrew. I gasped like a fish out of the water. The precious much-needed oxygen.

I looked up while coughing a little and saw the old wizened man. His stern face gave way to an ugly smile as his eyes stared grimly into mine. His twisted frown didn't give me the confidence to be impolite at him.

I shot a short glance at my torturer, meeting his dull eyes for a short moment. I stuck my tongue at him in a childish display, trying to get a reaction out of him, but to no avail.

The old man advanced in small steps to me while the rope hanging me in the air swung my body like a pendulum from right to left and left to right. I couldn't get my hands, which were bound behind my back, out of the strange cold ropes. I was sure that it was some enchanted rope. The old crooked visage came in front of my face and as his grey eyes stared into mine I tried to establish a link. Tried was the keyword. I had to close my eyes as if something had blinded me.

It surprised me. I knew there were people who had a natural resistance against Legilimency or you could say a natural inclination to Occlumency, but these people were quite rare and most of them would be wizards or witches. Not some muggle who thought he could intimidate me. My cheeks puffed up in annoyance, trying to ignore that I was apparently a little intimidated by him. It wasn't hard to conclude that these humans in front of me were muggles, after all, a Wizard or Witch would already be casting the Cruciatus Curse or taking a liberal use of some household charm to, well, interrogate me. Something like the tickling charm would be very effective.

The silence went on.

In the end, I couldn't endure it anymore; the impatience got me.

"I am sorry, but he was a creep!" My words got just a raised eyebrow from him, making me feel like a chastised child.

I asked, "Who are you anyway?" I didn't even try to be polite as my patience ran out.

The old man took a fucking revolver out of his kimono, "Wait. Wait a moment. Wait -" With a click, he pulled the hammer back, interrupting me as I stared at his cocked revolver. He took a step further and shoved the revolver down my lower part, letting me feel the cold barrel of the gun. I squirmed at the uncomfortable touch.

His mouth opened, showing his golden teeth as he said, "Give me one reason not to blow your pussy out." I paused at his demand, the threat coiled around me like a serpent ready to devour its prey.

My breath hitched as I tried to speak, opening and closing my mouth until he pressed the trigger, causing a loud empty click sound. My lower body felt numb while I stared at the barrel. My relief was palpable.

He definitely noticed it and cocked back the hammer again.

"Alright, alright! My boyfriend broke up with me! I just wanted to have a good time without jerks!" The flood of my babble took him by surprise. He furrowed his brows as if weighing something like whether to just shot me and be done with it or to torture me.

Fortunately, the door opened, bright light spilt into the room as a Witch entered with her wand out. She wasn't young, definitely in the thirty, however, it gave her a mature charm which made her attractive in a certain sense. Her blood red dress fluttered a little as a gust of wind breached into the room. She parted her small, yet kissable red lips, showing her impossibly white teeth which could blind someone and addressed me, "You are not Furukawa Hana." A statement. Why was she so certain?

She took out my wand and threw it to the ground, making me wince at the harsh treatment. Her wand rose and she said, "Reveal me your history." It was either an improvised spell or something of an actually taught spell, only in the Japanese language. Something like the Prior Incantato I assumed.

Various bright lights in the colour of the spells I knew appeared, surrounding my wand as they changed into an order by recently.

"First, I know the wand of my niece very well, after all, I created it for her. Second, she would not know of these spells. Third, she would never break up with her boyfriend. You are not my niece," Her seductive voice charmed my senses while I was left agape at her conclusion.

"Where is my niece?" She asked, her tone didn't leave me room to explain as her demands constricted physically my throat like an invisible hand. Shit. Some spell.

The pressure eased up to let me speak, "I don't know what you mean."

Her hand struck forward; the tip of her wand pointed at me. She slashed as if the wand was a sword and unleashed a yellow coloured curse hitting me. I felt something growing in the lower section of my body.

As I watched with fascination the growing bulge of my skirt, she explained, "Since you like big dicks so much, I took the liberty to give you a very giant dick." Her words echoed in my mind while I couldn't avert my look from the throbbing manhood growing out of my body. It didn't stop as it continued to increase in size. I felt it clearly like it was a part of me since birth. I felt the agonizing hardness wanting to be petted, rubbed, kissed. I wanted someone to stroke me, getting me to release everything. It was a torment as I squirmed under the curse. At least, it stopped ground at a foot length. Fuck.

Unfortunately, my thoughts circled around cumming. I really wanted to cum.

Her voice brought me out again, "Tell me where she is and I will let you cum." I considered her deal, it made my cock harder than ever, pushing the boundaries, physically and psychically. I couldn't concentrate. Even trying to invoke my trump card was impossible with this distraction.

She continued, bringing my attention to her, "This curse was created by a group who hated men with such great passion. It will grow and grow in time until... it explodes," My view wandered down to her small but finely shaped breasts which were accentuated by the red dress. At thought at having these toys in my hands, my dick got considerable harder as it grew a little again.

Wait. Did she say that it will explode? Fuck, I wouldn't normally care, but I could feel the amazing sensation. Would I feel the pain of the explosion? I didn't know as this could be a trap.

It seemed my silence tested her patience as she went near my hardness. She struck her dainty well-manicured index finger out and brushed softly against it. I squirmed more. It felt amazing.

"Tell me." She touched with the palm, wrapping it around the glans, pressing. Lighting coursed through me, tingling my spine as I felt her amazing small hot sweaty palm.

Unfortunately, she withdrew her touch, causing me to whine audibly at the lost and pummeling my pride to shit.

Perhaps...

My dry mouth slowly flapped open like a rusty hinge, "She's in a sleeping café close by the University of Tokyo. It's called SleepySheepy." The words flowed out of my mouth like a waterfall as I couldn't think of nothing but of cumming by her soft touch.

She hummed, then slowly let her hand touch my very hard cock while I strained, trying to get more of the touch as I leaned my hips forward. Slowly, she stroked, only using the sweat gathered on the glans as lotion. It was the best feeling I had in a while. I yearned for it. Oh, my...

It got harder again. No one could fault me for moaning so wantonly loud like a slut. I felt myself very close to the peak.

I whined, no, I even cried as she retreated with her palm, letting me stew in absolute frustration. I sobbed. Tears spilling out of my eyes, gathering a little puddle on the ground.

"You do not deserve to cum. Let her alone in this dark room. Later, after I got my niece, you can kill her," Her sentences sealed my fate to not cum and of course, to die. But... To cum was higher on my priority list. A strange notion, but there was an ulterior motive in the farthest corner of my mind.

She disappeared with a loud crack while the men took the door out. The light went out. Darkness greeted me.

I really needed to cum. Fortunately, the frustration got my mind clearer. The reason why I needed the bliss was twofold: One, I was so hard. Two, I could use the pleasure to fuel a spell to escape this place.

Emotions were important keys to doing Magic. It could destroy the spell if it needed discipline or it could power the spell. In my case, I only needed to be out of these bounds as my wand was in front of me on the ground. The bitch was dumb not to snap it in half. She would rue the day after I was out.

After all, I won't let her escape from my grasp after she tortured me and of course, I had the inkling that she was involved in the attack on me. There was something greater going on; plots within plots, invisible threads connecting them, all convoluted.

But first, how to cum?

Imagination would be my key I needed to unlock the gates to pleasure. Wait. Something wet splashed on my face from above. Perhaps, a leaky pipe spilt the fluid. I could certainly use that, but I needed to swing so that it could hit my glans.

I swung my body, trying to catch the drops on my glans in the darkness. It was hard. I tried, tried and tried again, again and again.

A little shift to the left. Ah... It was... Amazing. Another one!

Now, I needed to think of hot thoughts.

I imagined myself wrapping my delicate small wet tongue against a hard throbbing, veiny cock. I licked the glans as if it was ice cream. The taste was so delicious. I took my imagination further. While I sucked the dick, I grabbed with my right hand the balls, my fingers dancing around all the while spit flowed under my chin which I used to coat them with my massaging fingers. My other hand grabbed onto the hard ass and stuck a finger in the asshole, twirling around. Behind me, a dick went into me, pushing deep into my uterus, getting a needy moan out of my full mouth.

The sudden pressure took me by surprise as the build-up increased quickly, giving me only seconds to prepare for the spell.

I directed my thoughts onto the enchanted ropes and threw my desire out open.

I reached the peak. Heavens! God! Fuck!

A visible glow surrounded the ropes before they snapped silently. My body fell to the ground with a thump. The pain brought me out of ecstasy. The cold hard ground was coloured with a white sticky puddle coming out of my cursed dick. My body laid there, face half in the puddle. I stuck my tongue out and licked the mess. It wasn't salty, surprisingly. It was unusually sweet.

Alright, onto my escape. Now, that I was free of my bounds, escape was easy like squeezing lemons. My hand patted the ground after my wand. I felt the hardwood, gripped it and pulled it out of the sticky puddle. Well...It was painted in cum.

Somehow, if the warm wasn't any indication, my wand liked it or was I officially insane?

I sniffed a little and smelled the musky stench, ew. I really needed to clean myself completely after that.

I used Tergeo to siphon the sticky fluid off me. To clean my wand, I just conjured a water around it and cleaned it manually which was difficult as fuck.

It took me some minutes to get most of the stuff off. I sighed.

Of course, the location wasn't a lie as my Occlumency was shit, but there was a trap, a nasty surprise for her - the bitch. I ignored my surroundings and concentrated on one thought.

The thought of one place near the SleepySheepy café, close enough to watch the trap triggering, yet far enough that she wouldn't notice me, circled in me. I took my frustration into the equation, letting my focus be fueled by it as I shaped the Destination.

Then, I pushed the air out of my lungs. A loud pop echoed in the room as I vanished into thin air.

* * *

I reappeared not far from the café on the roof of a shopping mall. It seemed my timing was perfect as I saw how the bitch entered the Internet Café and promptly convulsed to the ground while she spasmed as if electrocuted. Fortunately for her, the power was weak like that of a normally bought Taser.

Obviously, this shocked the people in the café. Some screamed, gasped, but some closed on her, trying to give her CPR. I sneered and disappeared from my lookout.

Reappearing behind one student, I assumed, who gave her first-aid, I kicked him away from her and promptly jumped to the side, dodging something similar to a Cutting Curse.

I turned to her who was standing unharmed but a little bit ruffled and was in the process of completing the motion for a curse which I interrupted with a tickling charm. She bowled over in a laughing fit, however, her wand was in her grip. Unfortunately, before I could make use of the opening, she got her bearings and transfigured something behind me. Birds flew from behind me, pecking me, distracting me.

I flailed a little before I apparated behind her and directly got blasted away into the crowd of muggles. I used one muggle's back to somersault backwards so that in the end I stood facing my opponent direction.

Luckily, the muggle caught a curse for me; earning him my gratefulness, after all, flesh boiling curses were very painful. His screams seemed to agree as his skin boiled deep red like hot liquid.

My wrist moved in Extension; raising the back of my hand I shouted, "Protego!" And instantly coughed my own intestines out as a curse got to me before the shield sprung to life. Fuck!

I held the shield as two more curses pounded into, flashing yellow. Blood seeped out of my mouth, running down the chin until it dropped on the ground and formed a puddle with my intestines.

I couldn't heal myself while defending against incoming curses.

I gritted my teeth as I let the shield die while I raised my wand for the Protego totalum, unfortunately, she beat me to a punch as more curses hit me, breaking my wand arm. It dropped to the ground while I screamed my head off because of the unimaginable pain. Fucking Slut!

I decided to use my trump card as I saw her closing on me with her wand ready to curse me.

I focused through the haze of pain at my link to the bouncer who was sleeping, having a wet dream of me which was to my advantage as I could use that. It wasn't long before I could establish successfully the connection.

I stared at her, focusing the spell I had in mind - she felt the built-up and rose her wand in defence - and let it out onto the world. Its presence was felt by all, muggles, animals and the Witch. A luminous glow appeared before it shot out in an arc, hitting everything in the café. Furniture was uprooted, muggles exploded in a grizzly sight of blood while the Witch was pushed back with so much force that the wall which she hit broke under. I panted heavily as I slowly stood up with trembling knees.

I stepped to her, walking like a drunk girl I closed on her. I stunned her. More than three times. Seven times to be sure.

My look wandered around and I saw how the inside was all painted blood with some pieces of meat. Bloody Hell!

Before I could contemplate escape, I felt the Anti-Disapparition Jinx taking hold. I cursed like a dirty sailor doing his punishment by cleaning the filthy deck with piss and shit. I was trapped. I watched as Aurors streamed in with their wands out and ready to stun me. Shit, I should have created a Portkey.

"Surrender! Surrender your wand!" I dropped my wand to the ground as I slowly lifted my arms in the universal sign of capitulation.

"Down the ground!" I obeyed the orders.

I cast a quick look at him and saw on his shoulder a military insignia, a captain. Before I could consider my situation further I blacked out.

* * *

.

.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp like I went through a nightmare. The cold metal ground touched my skin; a quick look ascertained that I was naked. I turned my head to the right and saw the boots of someone.

"Please do stand up, Mrs Pappenhoffen or should I say, Mrs Yaxley," He said while I stood up visibly uncomfortable that he knew of my connection to Corban. I turned around and saw a metal chair to which he responded, "Take a seat, Mrs Yaxley."

I obeyed him, although I shimmed with fury at him as his eyes roamed my body shamelessly. My bum touched the fucking cold chair. It was uncomfortable as fuck. I shuddered, cold air seeping into me while I covered my breasts.

He stared with his narrow eyes for some time until he began to speak, "Congratulation, Mrs Yaxley. You have achieved something so great yet dumb that I must really congratulate you," - I stared murderously at him as my hand balled into fists - "To kill the heir of the Furukawa clan and hurting another, well, well, well. You can consider myself impressive with that stupidity of yours." I tried to speak, but no words would come out as if my vocal cords were cut out.

"Very impressive, indeed. Mrs Yaxley, do you know what I ask myself? No, you do not. Too stupid. I think the British would certainly want to get you. After all, you are one of the most wanted criminals in Great Britain," He paced around me like a predator stalking his prey; it made me uneasy. He knew too much about me.

"S-so I assume there is a deal?" I hated it how my voice cracked, but I pushed on and asked him. I went straight to the matter of this whole spiel. Powerplays, I hated them.

He laughed, cackling like an animal that he was until he calmed himself down and answered me with a wide sneering smirk, "There is no deal." He combed his neatly maintained black hair back.

My look was blank as I considered his words.

He stepped to me till we stood face to face and said calmly, "You will go to the deepest pit known as hell. There you will rot until we will transfer you to the British prison, Azkaban." I trembled at the thought. My eyes widened in fear, yet fury spread in me like fire.

He stared at me impassionately again, although I could see in his eyes the amusement at my pathetic sight.

In fury, I assaulted him, grabbing onto him as I took a deep bite on his neck. My teeth drilled through the skin. I took a chunk of meat out and spat it out. Aurors appeared with wands drawn out. I turned his body, using it as a human shield against the incoming stunners which stun him, fortunately for him and for me as his screams were annoying.

I patted the pockets of his coat all the while stunners sailed past me or hitting my shield again. The coppery smell of the flowing blood of his artery didn't make the situation better at all, but it gave me a little satisfaction at his blood loss.

My situation was dire at best as I didn't have my wand and I couldn't speak. I couldn't even use the link to my bouncer because he was certainly dead after I used it once. Worse of all was that I didn't know where I was, so escape would be very dubious at best.

I saw them surrounding me while I tried to escape their grasp to no avails as more Aurors streamed in and taking position around myself in a circle. I watched two Aurors stepping aside to let the captain through, an imposingly tall man. He didn't even have his wand out. I hated it to be underestimated. My pride was insulted.

Fortunately, I found the wand of my human shield in time as they all tried to stun me at the same time. I could deflect stunners which would have got me. But my fortune didn't last long as the wand sizzled like a dead battery. Fuck! Why a loyal wand?!

My back touched the cold wall. Fuck me. This is it.


End file.
